Valentine's Day
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Kacey hates Valentine's Day.. Can a certain secret admirer make it worth her wild? Oneshot.


_So... I wrote this on Valentine's. 2014. I was single and sad so I decided "Let's make a happy story!" Which only made it better because it's Kavie :) Just a Oneshot. Not in "The Kavie Series".. Also I'm in here guys cx_

_Disclaimer: __**Oh puhlease... If I owned anything in this it'd be a miracle -.-**_

Valentine's Day. Of course it's Valentine's Day. Of all the other three hundred and sixty-four days of the year, that it could have been, Of course Kacey Simon had to wake up on Valentine's Day..

She hated Valentine's Day.

The only purpose Valentine's Day served was to remind single people that they are in fact single.  
Valentine's Day is to single people as periods are to lesbians, pointless, irritating, and by definition a painful mess.  
At least in Kacey's opinion..

However, She _is_ Kacey Simon..

So this morning, she rolled out of bed, curled her hair, slipped on a cute pink and white dress, and some heart shaped jewelry, because that's what everyone expects from _Kacey Simon._

She smiled through the hallway and practically _danced_ to her locker, internally cursing all the frilly little hearts strung through out the school.  
Such stupid decorations..

She reached her locker only to find three of those frilly little hearts stuck to it, each with a name and silly little rhyme written on it, from Zander, Nelson, and Kevin.

The thought was sweet enough..  
It even put an honest smile on her face, but the thought of Valentine's Day, once again removed it.

She opened her locker, only to find a dozen white lilies and a small, plain-looking card resting on the inside.

_'White lilies, your favorite. I hope you don't mind that I only left a card. See, I'm not the best at telling you how I feel in person so I figured I could use today to my advantage. I have a few messengers, willing to do my bidding through out the day, so expect gifts. I apologize for my lack of originality, but it is the thought that counts. I can't wait to see you in first period, I'm sure you look as beautiful as ever. Have a wonderful morning, Kacey'_

Taking a lily from her locker, Kacey walked off to first period.  
Still mentally damning the pink and red streamers dangling from the ceiling.

She pondered the thought of a secret admirer for a while..  
Thankfully, Andy Bartlett wasn't in her first period class.

"Hey Kacey" Stevie said as Kacey walked through the door.

"A lily? Not very Valentine-ish, Who's it from Kacey?" Zander asked.

Zander was all about Valentine's Day. Mostly the girls..

"It's from my _secret admirer,_ apparently they're in this class."

"Oooh, Sounds romant-"

"Kacey Simon? _We_ have a message from your secret admirer.." One of the jocks said, cutting Zander off.

Kacey had failed to notice the group of kids gathering at the front of the class until now, three boys and four girls from choir..

*_Ooooh, Baby you light up my world. Like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair. Gets me over whelmed. Like when you smile at the ground. It's not hard to tell. Baby you know. You know that you're beautiful_*

A smile was tugging on Kacey's lips as she read the card the jock had just handed her.

_'Okay, so maybe I'm just pulling out all the cliches here? I was right though, you do look amazing. I hope to see a smile on your face after reading this. I'm sure you're glad to know I'm not Andy? (I'm glad too) Ahh there it is, That beautiful smile. Well, I have one more surprise for you. Look up'_

Of all the things to see, Kevin and Nelson were standing in front of her dressed in a maroon over coat with a top hat, and a navy blue suit with white bunny ears.

"What are you?" Zander asked them.

"I'm the white rabbit!" Nelson said.

"I'm the Mad Hatter!" Kevin explained.

"We're here to give you this!" They both said handing Kacey a small red box with a white bow, perfectly place on the corner of it.

Upon opening it she found a white gold charm bracelet, with an engraved heart charm that said _'Heart Thief'_ on it.  
It was stunning..

Now it really had Kacey thinking.  
'_Who would do all this, just for her?_'

In second period, she found a note attached to another white lily, laying on her desk.

_'Well, You wouldn't know it but I'm not in this class. Here is a flower to hold you over until I see you next period'_

In third period she looked around noticing Zander, Dean, Kevin, Aaron, Jason, Marcus, and David.  
All boys that are in her first, but not second period..

"Hey Kacey"

"Oh, Hey Stevie.."

Kacey sat down, noticing another note laying on her desk.

_'So you're narrowing down the options, I'm sure, trying to figure out who I am. However, I've planned my clues very wisely. You won't figure it out right away.. Trust me though it will be worth it. Here's a little something to help you think about it'_

Taped to the back of the card was a black guitar pick, with a red scratch through it.

All the boys except for Marcus knew how to play guitar..

Fourth period, Kacey received another lily.

_'Sorry beautiful, I'm not in this class with you. I hope this flower makes up for my absence'_

Ruling out Kevin and Zander.

Fifth period was another flower.

_'You guessed it, I'm not in this class either. I wish I were though, I miss that smile. Lucky for me, we have the same Lunch. See you soon, Kacey'_

Ruling out David.

At lunch Kacey was greeted with a personal concert from Taylor, her favorite YouTuber.

_'I hope you enjoyed the concert. Taylor was more than happy to help me out today, I'm sure you noticed. I'll see you after lunch, we have seventh period together'_

Seventh period, Kacey was greeted with a pair of earrings to match her new bracelet and a note.

_'Well, I suppose you're narrowing it down. I'll see you next period for our last class. I hope you like the earrings'_

"Hey Kacey, Did you figure out who it is yet?" Zander asked, sitting down next to Kacey and Stevie.

"Not yet, But close!" She smiled.

Kacey entered her last class of the day.

She looked around, slightly confused.

Neither Aaron or Jason were in her class.

"Kacey, You okay?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, You look Kevin trying to do long division.." Zander joked, earning a high-five from Nelson.

Kacey was handed a note from, Allie, the head cheerleader.

_'Well, I'm sure you're very confused at this point. You probably think this is a joke, it isn't. You haven't thought of everyone yet. I'm usually in the back, So you probably haven't noticed me yet. Don't worry, I'll give you until the end of class, to try and figure out who I am. Good luck beautiful'_

Kacey turned around to look at the kids in the back row.

"What's wrong Kace?" Stevie asked.

"Well, I narrowed down my admirer to either Aaron or Jason, but neither of them are in this class, and I looked in the back like the note said, but all of those skater kids hate me.." Kacey explained

"Well, maybe it's not even a guy? Some of these girls have classes with you all day, It could have been anybody Kace. Maybe you're not looking hard enough?" She suggested.

"Stevie, Come on. None of the girls I like like me back. You know that?"

"Maybe it's that new _crush_ you won't tell me about?" She teased

"I don't think so.."

The bell rang and they both got up.

"Walk me to the band room?" Kacey asked

_"Actually,_ I have to use the bathroom.. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Sure?"

Kacey walked alone to the band room, wondering why Stevie walked in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

"Congrats Kacey!" Zander yelled

"For what?"

"Finding your secret admirer?" Zander said

"I didn't find them.."

"You didn't?"

"Stevie didn't tell you?" Kevin asked

"Tell me _what? Kevin?"_

"Stevie knows who it is!" Nelson added.

Kacey got a curious look on her face before heading into the hallway to find Stevie. She was greeted however, by a trail of red and white rose petals, assuming she should follow it, she found herself in the courtyard..  
Laying on the table was another white lily with a card attached.

_'Sorry Princess, You didn't guess. I had a little setting up I had to do before I could show you who I am. I should be done now. Please come back to the band room?'_

Kacey thought for a moment before sprinting back to the band room. Only one person calls her princess..

"Stevie, it's _you!"_ Kacey announced with a smile.

"Just hold on.." She said while Zander started to strum Kacey's favorite song on his ukulele.

*_Don't you worry there my honey_

_We might not have any money_

_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you_

_If you know what I mean*_

*_Oh let's get rich and buy our parents homes_

_In the South of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters_

_And teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain_

_Making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there you and I, you and I_*

*_Well you might be a bit confused_*

*_And you might be a little bit bruised_*

*_But baby how we spoon like no one else_

_So I will help you read those books_

_If you will soothe my worried looks_*

*_And we will put the lonesome on the shelf*_

*_Ooh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes_

_In the South of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters_

_And teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain_

_Making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there you and I, you and I_*

*_Ooh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes_

_In the South of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters_

_And teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain_

_Making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there you and I, you and I_*

"You really did all of this for _me?"_ Kacey asked incredulously.

"What else? I was _going_ to do poems but.. I'm not very good at that kind of thing. I mean, I had to pull a few favors, but it's worth it.. And-"

"Don't ramble! Just.. _Kiss me.."_ Kacey smiled wrapping her arms around Stevie's neck.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Kacey.._" She mumbled against Kacey's lips.

Maybe, Valentine's Day could be a good thing after all..


End file.
